Soldier Game
by LadyOfDust
Summary: NejiTen AU: TenTen is failing most of her classes, so she asked someone for help. She didn't knew her help would turned out to be an actual vampire.


**Note 1:** English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes and I'll love if you could tell me about those mistakes to correct them, thank you.

 **01\. Grades**

"All right, I got the results of the test"

Those words where enough for TenTen to panic. Her knees were trembling even when she was sitting. The tension was incredible, if you put enough attention, you could hear the distant sobs of students like TenTen. She had never being a good student; she didn't like to study, to spend two hours sitting down trying to understand so many complicated things. On the other hand, she was especially good when it comes to sports. Adrenaline and sweaty stuff where her things, not for nothing she was the captain of the volleyball team of Konoha high school. She was really proud of that title, yet not for her grades.

When the teacher called her, she stood up like a straight arrow and walked to the teacher. She received her test and wanted to commit suicide immediately. She sat down again, letting her head rest on the table and quietly sobbing.

"How was it? I got an 86" Rock Lee's voice cracked upon her head. She looked up just to get blinded by her best friend's huge smile.

TenTen looked at his grade and just made an inhuman noise with her throat before starting to sob again. Lee's smiled disappeared and searched TenTen's test with his eyes. When his big black and piercing eyes found the 42 his friend got, Lee changes his look to a really worried one.

"You know that if you reprove you can't go to the Interhigh, right?" he said. TenTen sobbed louder.

"I know" was the only thing she could say.

TenTen spend lunch thinking in ways on how to magically raise her grades, especially in chemistry. The only way out she found was asking for help.

That afternoon after the volleyball practice, TenTen approached Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga was the volleyball manager. She was really pretty and smart, also shy and a very non-talkative person. TenTen didn't interact a lot with her, only coach did. So it was completely suspicious when TenTen talked to Hinata before she left.

"Hyugga-senpai" TenTen called her. Hinata's white and beautiful eyes looked at her with surprise and confusion.

"Y-Yes?" she asked.

"This is gonna sound desperate and believe me, I am…" TenTen began so explain nervously. Hinata was so pretty, and her eyes so piercing, she always managed to make TenTen's self-confidence drop the floor. "I know you are one the best in your class and I was wondering if you could teach me" she said really fast and then made a reverence out of panic.

Hinata blinked a couple of times, like if she was trying to understand the words that came out from TenTen's mouth. The player was actually beginning to think that could possibly didn't say anything and it all happened in her head until Hinata spoke.

"Well, it's true that your grades aren't really great" she said. TenTen blushed dramatically. "But I really can help you. But I know someone that can. I can ask him"

TenTen eyes glowed.

"Really? Would you do that?" she was so happy she wanted to hug Hinata. She started to jump happily around Hinata and praising her.

After exchanging telephone numbers, Hinata left and TenTen took a shower. After checking that everything was in order, TenTen left school to go home.

"What is it?" the cold and frivoled voice of Neji Hyuuga made Hinata shiver.

"I was wondering if you… could help someone to study…" Hinata said with an insecure voice.

Neji raised an eyebrow and continued walking towards the mansion with a cold expression.

"Is it an order?"

"N-No!" Hinata said quickly. "It is a favor. She is the captain of the volleyball team, if she reproves the team can't go to the tournament" Hinata tried to explain herself, and failing miserably. Neji's expression was scary.

"It's not my problem" he said.

"S-Sorry for bothering you" Hinata apologized and began to tap on her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm telling TenTen that you can't help her" Hinata said innocently. Neji rolled his eyes.

"I said it's not my problem not that won't help" he said. "Who's the girl?"

"TenTen , she goes in the second class… " Hinata began to say but Neji simply nodded and said nothing for the rest of the trip.

Hinata felt a little bit guilty. She wanted to go to the volleyball tournament and because of that she asked Neji to do something he doesn't really want to do. Neji was her knight in shining armor, her bodyguard, her protector, and it was nothing he wanted to be. Hinata hated that, that he felt like a slave just because he was born on the second branch of the Hyuugas. It haunted her, every time he got hurt because of her, or every time he did something for her, because she knew how much Neji hated them all, how much he actually hated her.

Next day ,TenTen found a letter on her locker. She read it with curiosity at first, and after that she was just angry all day.

 _Good morning miss TenTen. I'm the one who's going to teach you how to study. Met me in the library after practice, if you know where the library is._

TenTen wanted to punch that guy. It was offensive that he thought she didn't know where the library was, she might have awful grades but she wasn't that ignorant. TenTen greeted Hinata when she first saw her during practice. Hinata blushed and wished her good luck, even if TenTen had no idea why.

On the afternoon, TenTen went to the library as the letter said. She looked around but because she didn't actually know who was going to help her study, she couldn't find him. TenTen sighted and sat down in an alone table. She put her books on it and then rests her head, closing her eyes and feeling how she began to fell asleep.

She woke up thanks to the uncomforting position she was in, her neck hurt. TenTen yawned and almost fell of her chair when she saw someone sitting in front of her. A pair of white, cold and judging eyes looked at her, and TenTen swore her soul left her body.

"W-W-Who are you" she demanded, pointing at him with a finger.

"Your teacher" he said after a few seconds. His voice was deep, and sexy, ludicrously sexy. Her hear pounded violently on her chest. She felt her cheeks warmer than usual and how they turned crimson. Fuck, he was just too sexy. Pale skin, long brown hair in a bun, thin features, long and skinny hands, a deep voice and his eyes… TenTen lost her shit at his eyes; they were like magnet, a pair of moons looking into her.

"Oh…" was all she could say. He had paralyzed her.

"No surprise you are reproving everything, sleeping like that" those words hit her like a train. She blinked just to get annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry but I just arrived from a very hard volleyball practice" she said, raising an eyebrow with a very irritated voice. He looked at her again, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I don't care" he said. "I'm here to help you pass just because Hinata-sama asked me to. But if I'm going to help you, you need to follow some rules" he said cooly. TenTen felt herself shiver. "One, don't fall asleep. Two, no personal questions. Three, no interactions outside this space" she numbered the rules.

TenTen was a little bit confused by them; the only one that made sense was the first one. She nodded carefully and then he stood up.

"Perfect. We star the lessons tomorrow at this same hour" he said, getting up and picking his bag.

"I don't even know your name" she said, surprising even herself.

"Neji Hyuuga" he said, glancing at her for some seconds and then getting out of there, leaving TenTen a little bit annoyed by his attitude.


End file.
